white horse
by hellmalik
Summary: draco cheated on hermione, now she is leaving him...


**White horse **

_Say you are sorry. That face of an angel come__s out just when you need it to_

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise" Draco smiled his angel smile and Hermione knew she would have to look away if she would go through with this. She couldn't leave him if she looked into his eyes. He held his arms out; ready for the hug he knew would come after what he had just said. The hug always came…

_As I pace back and forth all this time because I honestly believed in you_

Hermione turned around and walked into their bedroom. Draco stared at the door when she closed it behind her. He was frozen, his arms still held out in front of him, waiting for the hug. A hug that wasn't coming, not this time.

Hermione was standing in front of her closet and she opened it. She saw all the clothes Draco had bought her when they started dating. They were old now, but they were still pretty. She felt something wet on her cheek and she touched it with her fingertips. Tears..

Why was she always crying? She knew how everything would end. He would cheat on her and she would forgive him. She would always forgive him… and even though he said that it wouldn't happen again, it would. She knew it would, he couldn't be faithful.

Hermione sometimes wondered how Lucius could stay faithful too Narcissa. After Draco had cheated on Hermione, she was sure that it was just the way every Malfoy acted, but Lucius and Narcissa didn't have these problems…

_Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, you should have known_

Draco dropped his arms to his sides. He would be sleeping on the couch tonight, he was absolutely sure. But why had he cheated on her again? This wasn't supposed to happen – those days were through. But he had still cheated on her. What kind of person was he?

But on the other side; Hermione knew what he was like when they started dating. She knew that he had cheated on every girlfriend he had ever had! He had told her himself.

She was way too good to be with him…

_That you're not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. __You're not the one I will sweep of your feet, lead you up the stairwell_

Draco walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair out from under the table. He sat down and stared out in front of him, seeing nothing. His brain was racing.

Hermione was his girlfriend, not a princess for crying out loud. She couldn't get everything she wanted. And that was pure luck for Draco.

She wanted all sorts of thing; marriage, a new house, kids and stuff like that. She had her whole future planned. He hadn't!

Draco never wanted to get married. Marriages ruined relationships! And everytime Hermione mentioned kids, he would scream at her. No fucking way he was going to have children. Bloody hell…

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before I went at let you down_

Hermione grabbed her clothes. She pulled it out and threw it on the ground. Soon everything was on the ground and she opened the next closet. She did the same thing again. She continued to destroy everything is the room she could get her hands on…

When there was nothing left to destroy, she sat down in the corner of the room. She was shaking with anger. How could he do this to her? She had been a good girlfriend…

She remembered the first time they had been in Italy. He had taking her to the beach to see the sunset and she had felt like there was no other people in the world except those two. She had been in a kind of dreamland. She had escaped reality for awhile…

_Now it's too late for me and my white horse to come around_

When Hermione got control over her body again, she walked out of the room. She found Draco sitting in the kitchen, a dreaming look in his eyes. He didn't even look at her when she entered the room.

"Draco, I am leaving". Hermione looked at him, but she was careful not to look in his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

He looked at her, his mouth hanging open with chock. How could she even think about leaving him? He loved her…

"You what? You… you… you can't leave me Hermione. I know I did something terrible, but you can't just leave me like that!" Draco's could only feel the pain inside. He tried to catch Hermione's eyes, but she looked away and in that moment everything else, except Hermione, was a blur to him. She turned around and walked away from him once more. He knew she wouldn't come back again…

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes. I never really had a chance_

Draco stumbled his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. His legs gave in and he fell on the couch. He couldn't believe this. She was gone, he had really lost her. He saw Hermione walk upstairs and he felt a need to call her name. To tell her to get back here. He needed her in his arms.

Hermione opened the door to their bedroom and saw the mess she had made. With a tiny move with her wand, everything was back in order again. She knew that Draco wouldn't come in tonight, he would stay downstairs or maybe he would leave. Maybe he would get out and have a great time with a beautiful girl…

As Hermione was about to fall asleep she felt a need to have Draco near her. To feel him in the bed beside her, even though he had hurt her. She needed him. And she fell asleep with Draco's bright eyes on her mind.

_My mistake, I didn't know how to be in love_

Draco's mind was racing, it burned and he couldn't think of anything. He had to do something. He just couldn't let her go like that. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever dated and the sweetest too.

He really loved her and maybe she was the first girl he actually loved. He just liked the other girls, he didn't love them. But he loved Hermione…

And he knew he had screwed up.

_I had to fight to have the upper hand_

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, looked around in their bedroom and realised Draco wasn't in the bed beside her… she remembered what had happened between them. She stood up and looked outside the window, was Draco still in the apartment? Maybe he had gone out and was with some pretty girl right now. Hermione would not go outside her room just to check! She really wanted to look, but she was too afraid to find the apartment empty, even though she would be leaving him tomorrow the thought of _Draco_ leaving _her _was terrifying. She had to have her emotions under control, Draco could do whatever he wanted know, she didn't care… or at least that was what it was supposed to look like.

But Draco hadn't left the apartment; he was lying on the couch, his mind a mess. He had a fight against the tears in his eyes. He would not lose this fight! He would not cry...

_I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, now I know_

Draco sat up, feeling nothing but the pain. He could see the moon outside the window and his mind travelled back in time…

He saw Hermione walk into the restaurant and he felt this warm thing spread inside of him. His heart sort of got bigger and it beat harder in his chest.

Throughout the dinner Hermione talked about their future. Draco actually hated it, but he liked the sound of her voice, so he just let her talk. It was alright with him.

"Draco, are you listing to me?" Hermione looked into his eyes and as if it was possible, his heartbeat got faster. "Wouldn't it be nice to get married sometime soon?"

A tiny voice in his head yelled, but he ignored it. He knew what it screamed and he didn't really want to hear it, because he could see his future now… he could see how his life was going to be like if he married Hermione…

_And here I am on my knees, begging for forgiveness, begging you please_

"Hermione, please just listen to me… it won't happen again, I promise! If you would just believe me…" Draco pulled her arm when she walked away from him. He held her back; she couldn't just walk away again.

Draco could see the pain in her eyes when she faced him. He had to look away for a moment, because he felt her pain when he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Her pain was his pain, and he really felt it. How was she going to survive in this world with all this pain? He had to do something…

"You know I love you, please don't do this to me…" Draco tried to look into her eyes but the pain was too much.

"What have I ever done to hurt you Draco?" Hermione was yelling at him and tears welled up her eyes. "Tell me what, because I don't get it!"

Draco let go of her hand, he let Hermione go, because he knew that this wasn't her fault, yet it felt that way too him. It couldn't be his fault, but he knew it was…

_Just like you always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

He couldn't go after her, it was really over. She wasn't coming back to him ever again.

"Hermione, please! Look, I would do anything, just don't do this! I would marry you, you can have a dozen of kids, anything, just don't leave me" Draco blinked and tried to hold the tears back, it wasn't a good thing to cry in front of Hermione, not even when she was leaving you. "You can have everything you ever wanted… I will give you the whole wide world!"

Hermione turned around and Draco could see in her eyes that she was thinking about it. She was really thinking about it.

Hermione couldn't believe what he had just offered, but did he really mean it? She had to check, what if he had lied to her? She couldn't live with him if he had…

"Will you really marry me? Will you really let me have all the kids I want? Can we move away, just the two of us?" she whispered and looked straight into his eyes. She had too look at his beautiful eyes to make sure he wasn't lying, but it still hurt her. His eyes locked on hers. She couldn't get away… and then she saw it. While she looked into his eyes, she caught a movement from his mouth. He sighed while his lips formed the word 'yes', but just a second after this tiny word, something in his eyes changed.

Draco hoped that she could see the longing he felt for her in his eyes. He hoped that she could see how much he needed her. He deeply hoped that she would stay with him.

But her face became stone when he had told her how much he would give her. She didn't believe him… But he wanted to give her everything in the world! Or at least his heart would. His mind had other plans.

_You're gonna find someone someday, how might actually treat you well_

Hermione sighed and then she took the box she had placed in front of her. She looked at Draco one last time, before walking out of the door.

She wanted to cry, she was really leaving him, there was no turning back now. Everything got blurred as tears started to fill her eyes, but she blinked like mad, she wouldn't waste tears on Draco anymore.

When Hermione knocked on the door to Harry and Ron's apartment, she had no one tears in her eyes. She was ready to get on with her life, a life without Draco.

But as Harry opened the door, everything got blurred once again.

"Everything ok Hermione?" Harry looked at her with great concern in his eyes. And she couldn't keep the tears locked in her eyes anymore. And once the tears started to roll, they wouldn't stop again. She dropped the box on the floor and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

She just sat in Harry and Ron's couch all night, starring at everything, but seeing nothing at all. The tears hadn't dried out.

When Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, Harry pulled a blanket over her body. So she wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night.

He kissed her on the cheek before walking out into the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table, looking at the cup in his hand.

"I just knew something bad was going to happen, when they got together", Ron looked up at Harry, waiting for him to agree. Harry just shrugged; he had actually believed that everything was going to be okay.

"I just hope she will find someone who will treat her well now, she really deserves it". Harry looked at Ron as he said it; he knew that Ron still wasn't over Hermione. Harry stood up and walked into his bedroom, leaving Ron alone in the kitchen.

Ron walked over to the sink, and filled his cup with water, and then he walked into the living room and lay down beside the couch, to fall asleep.

_Because this is a big world, that was a small town_

"Why do you wanna leave? You can stay here Hermione, we really want you to", Harry took her hand as he said it. She just shook her head, a tiny smile playing in the corner of her mouth. Hermione sighed at walked out of the kitchen.

She knocked on Ron's door but there was no answer. She walked in and found Ron sitting on the bed with a distant look on his face.

"Ron?" Hermione walked slowly over to his bed and sat beside him. In this moment she felt like she was a lot older than he was, she almost felt like she was his mother.

He became aware that Hermione was sitting beside him and he looked at her. She could see the question that Harry has mouthed moments before, form in his eyes. She just shook her head, once more.

She couldn't stay in this town. It was a small town, so she and Draco had pretty much seen everything here, now the memories were too much for her. She really didn't need any of these memories ever again.

_There in my review mirror, disappearing now_

Hermione gave Ron a hug, not a long one, this wasn't goodbye forever. They both knew that. They could see each other everyday if they wanted too.

She turned to Harry and gave him a hug as well.

"Be careful, and just drop by anytime you want", he smiled at her as she pulled out her wand. "There will always be enough room for you here".

"Right… and if anything is wrong, just say it. We are here for you Hermione", said Ron and looked at the floor. He had really hoped she would stay.

"Bye guys! And thanks for everything. I will see you soon", Hermione made a small movement with her wand, and disappeared.

_But now it is too late for me and my white horse to catch you_

Draco had worked all day, and he was almost ready to go home when he saw the newspaper on his desk. He hadn't realised it was there until now.

He decided to take it home and read it there, but as he took the paper from the desk, something small fell from the desk. It whirled in the air and landed under his desk.

He sighed as he bended down. He couldn't reach it. Draco got on his knees and stuck his arm out to get the paper that had fallen from his desk. He got a hold on it and pulled it out.

He looked at the letter and recognized Blaise Zabini's handwriting. He opened the envelop, and pulled out the letter. He was still on his knees beside the desk as he began to read:

_Draco _

_I saw Hermione the other day. _

_She was talking to a guy outside a bookstore in Diagon Ally. I don't know who he was or what they were doing together. _

_I was going to walk past her, because I didn't really know weather she wanted to meet me or not, but she stopped me._

_We got talking and I found out that she had moved to a city, like far north from here. (Can't remember the name… sorry mate) _

_The guy was someone she worked with up there, and they had started going out a couple of weeks ago… _

_We talked in a very long time, and she didn't mention you._

_I am just saying this because I want my old friend back, you haven't been yourself lately. _

_You have to get over her mate! Really, we miss the old you. _

_Talk to you soon, Blaise. _

Draco stayed on the floor for a long time. Wishing he hadn't opened the envelope.

_Try and catch you now_

Hermione's new life was going well so far. She had got herself a new boyfriend and he was fantastic. But she was feeling guilty… very guilty.

Her new boyfriend, Landon, was ever so sweet to her, but she kept thinking about Draco. Everyday she thought of him, and she would cry more than once in a week because she missed him so much. She even thought about leaving Landon and going back to Draco! She was the worst girlfriend ever!

Draco walked into The Leaky Cauldron with a funny feeling in his stomach. Today was not a good day at all! He saw Blaise in the bar with a girl.

"Great", he thought. "Absolutely wonderful… if she is coming with us, I am going to hit him!" But she stayed in the bar as they walked out on Diagon Ally.

"So… what are you buying today?" Draco asked as they walked up the street. Diagon Ally was crowed today. Blaise didn't answer, but pulled Draco into a bookstore.

Draco had never seen anyone, not even Hermione buy that many books at one time. It looked like Blaise had bought a library!

They sat down by a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"You want something Draco? You deserve it, after helping me with all those books" Blaise smiled and walked into the store.

Draco looked around and heard a sound of glass breaking. He turned around and saw Blaise run towards him.

"Hermione is in there!" he gasped when he reached their table. Draco's heart stopped beating; he was so close to her right now.

"I will get the ice cream", he said and then he left Blaise by the table.

Maybe her boyfriend wasn't with her… maybe everything would be alright again: he would lay his arm around her waist and she would place her head on his shoulder. She would leave her new boyfriend and Draco would once again be with Hermione. Everything would be okay now…

_It is too late, to catch you now _

Draco walked into the store and saw her at once. He just wanted to freeze the world and look at her for eternity. She was even more perfect then he remembered.

And she was alone…

His legs started moving and he couldn't stop them again. They kept moving until he was right behind her. He didn't know what to say.

"Uhhm, h-h-hi Hermione" He hadn't realized what he had done before she turned around and looked up. She blushed when she realized who he was.

"Hi" she said with a small voice. Hermione looked away, afraid to get captured in his eyes like she always did. Draco was afraid that she would run away from him. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"How are you? I hear you have moved", he smiled and looked at her hair. Hermione just nodded. She couldn't answer, she was about to cry. Hermione had just realized how much she had missed Draco and now he was standing right in front of her. She could leave Landon and go home with Draco, just like they used to. Her life would be like it was before…

Before knew what he was doing, he had reached out and put both hands on her face. He forced her to look at him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. His heart beat was so violent, he was sure it would jump right out of his chest, and he let Hermione go. He had never seen her so scared before, he had done this to her. She was scared because of him. He promised himself, at that exact moment, that he would never touch her again.

Hermione felt Draco's hands on her face and she was forced to look into his eyes. She knew what would happen next: Draco would kiss her and she would kiss him back. She would leave Landon and everything was going to be okay.

But how could she leave Landon? Was she even ready to just give up everything for Draco once again? He had cheated on her before; he could do it again… Maybe she wasn't ready at all. Maybe she should stay with Landon and let Draco go? For the first time since she left Draco, she was scared. She was scared to leave Landon and go with Draco. She was scared to let Draco go and stay with Landon. She was terrified…

But then Draco dropped his hands from her face. His face was like stone, there were no emotions. And then he turned around and left her alone in the store…


End file.
